Soul Insertion Technique
Soul Insertion Technique is a spell in which the user will enter another person's body to see if the person's spirit core is corrupted or not. It was a technique invented by former Makai Priest and Darkness Hunter Zesshin. Description & Characteristics Soul Insertion Technique is the unique ability to enter a person's soul. Created by former Makai Priest and Darkness Hunter Zesshin, it was intended to instantly verify a person's soul to see if are they corrupted or pure. Starting with direct eye contact, the person magically inserts one's own spirit into another person's body. In real time, it only takes 1 second of direct contact to enter. Once inside, time dilation happens, spanning that 1 second into 3 mins in the spirit realm. Within the spiritual realm of the host, a silver orb will reveal itself. The orb is the person's own soul and if the soul is clean, the silver encased orb will be shining bright as a micro-star. However, if corrupted, the core will be leaking darkness from within, contaminating the spiritual world around it. If the person is possessed, the orb might be emptied or isolated elsewhere. As a unique ability to only Darkness Hunters, they are permitted by The Order to use the technique to kill anyone they deem corrupted. All they have to do is destroy the spirit orb and leave before the person dies. If the user stays within a body about to die, they need to leave immediately or they will die within the host. However, the technique goes beyond just verifying purity of character. Through extended use of the technique, Zesshin learned to take over a person's body. A secondary ability that only a few knew, the insertion technique allows the user to transfer their soul from one body to another. If the user is dying or attempting to escape capture, they can transfer themselves over to a new body. When they take over another body, the invader has the choice of imprisoning the host's soul or dispose the soul. A complete explanation of the technique was never defined, but there are limitations to what the technique can do. While body jumping can extend the life of a soul, it's not in its natural body and can't survive long. Should the person fall asleep, the body could die along with the invader. Similar to organ transfers, only certain bodies are compatible with foreign souls. With Daichi, Zesshin showed he can imprison a soul within their own body. It's unclear what happens to the original host's soul, but every body Zesshin ever invaded ultimately became hollowed, empty of the original soul. A shell of the person's former life, the imposing soul acts as a puppet master over an un-dead body. After the invader leaves the body, the body becomes petrified in seconds and crumbles away like black dust. However, if the invader can be exorcised from the body before the original soul is destroyed, the person can return to normal. The invader can still survive if it can jump into another body in time. The only way to insure the invader is dead is destroy their soul orb. Pics Gallery Biku Controlled Soul.gif Biku Insert 1.gif Biku Killing Zesshin.gif Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Magic